Friki empedernido
by Victoria Lis
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría luego del lanzamiento de Pokemón Go en Francia?¿Cómo reaccionaria Armin?¿Que consecuencias tendría ese juego en la vida de nuestro gamer favorito?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea la tenia planeado hacerla con Nath, pero al pensar en el motivo del accidente solo vino a mi cabeza mi gamer favorito**

 **Espero que lo disruten**

 **Amour sucré no me pertenece, sino a ChiNoMiko y Beevmon**

* * *

Armin se encontraba recostado en su cama, intentaba estar lo más quieto posible, no es que fuera la persona mas inquieta del mundo, ese título se lo ganaba su novia. Nunca había visto a nadie como Sucrette, con esa resistencia física al correr, no le quedaba duda de porque se había unido al club de basketball. Totalmente opuesto a el, que se escondía en las partes mas recónditas del Sweet Amoris para jugar en su consola.

Pero ahora eso no era posible, de por si ya el respirar y exhalar era sumamente doloroso. El jugar una partida seria todo un acto masoquista.

A veces la vida estaba llena de ironía. Por la culpa de esa consola se encontraba con dos costillas rotas, brazos, piernas, cadera y espalda totalmente adoloridas y llenas de moretones.

A veces odiaba su lado gamer, siempre se metía en cada lío, pero la abstinencia a jugar era peor a la de los consumidores de drogas. Ya era un círculo vicioso, además se trataba de Pokemon Go. Espero tanto por ese lanzamiento.

Pero justo esa semana tenían sus padres que ir a ver su boletín de calificaciones y desenchufarlo de su mundo virtual.

¡Justo a una maldita semana de la fecha de lanzamiento!

Era como jugar Five Nights at Freddy's en la noche 5 y que te salga Freddy en el minuto 8,35*.

En un descuido de sus padres pudo recuperar su precioso tesoro, esconderlo en la mochila e irse al Sweet Amoris.

La suerte estaba de su lado, les tocaba clases con el señor Farrés, él cual ya se había resignado con su consola y no importaba si ya lo hubiera descubierto, ya no valía la pena confiscarlo.

Por lo que, decidió configurar su perfil en Pokemon Go.

Tardo unos instante más de lo fríamente calculado, para cuando termino ya habían terminado la clase y les tocaba con la "encantadora" Dona Delanay.

Quiso guarda su consola, no deseaba que esa ortiva de profesora le dejara en ridículo otra vez. Pero tenia un Pokemon cerca.

Estaba "a punto" de cazar a Bulbasaur, su primer Pokemon, "a punto" porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba rodando cuesta abajo, recién cuando su cuerpo quedo tendido en el piso, reflexiono que se había caído de las escaleras y lo confirmo cuando intento pararse y un dolor punzante le impidió levantarse.

De inmediato el Sr. Boris y el Sr. Farrés, fueron a su socorro. Pensó en su PSP, cuando se tropezó seguro se fue al averno, seguramente ahora estaría tendida en el piso hecha bolsa por algún lado del pasillo.

Lo extraño fue que ningún alumno, ni siquiera la cotilla de Peggy, fue a ver el causante del gran ruido. Pero se acordó que en ese momento estaban en clases de Doña Delanay, mínimo tenia que ser una explosión química lo que permitiera que los alumnos salieran del aula de ciencias

Cuando volvió a la realidad se encontraba en una camilla en una ambulancia, esos momento de flashbacks si que hacían perder la noción del tiempo a uno.

Solo acordarse el escándalo que hizo su madre lo desmotivaba a recordar

Lo único positivo es que lo mandaron a su casa y no se encontraba fractura a excepción de dos costillas, lo que un par de calmantes, bolsas de hielo y pomadas podían mantener bajo su control.

Luego tuvo que soportar a un Alex más histérico que su madre, para ser adoptado, su hermano se parecía a ella en ese momento de griterío.

-¿Que tendrán en la cabeza esos profesores?, nunca me encontré con una tan mala organización. Si no me hubiera percatado de tu ausencia, no me habría enterado que mi hermano se cayó por las escaleras y estaba en el hospital.

-Cálmate Alex, ya pasó, lo importante es que te enteraste y no me rompí nada.

-Es cierto, pero me quede como un estúpido sin poder hacer nada. Porque cuando quise retirarme sale Doña Delanay con "no puede señor Alejandro" es Alexy, A-L-E-X-Y, si piensa prohibirme algo por lo menos sepa mi nombre, vieja estúpida.

Era algo muy raro ver a Alexy alterado, normalmente era Armin el histérico. Pero la noticia del accidente del pelinegro lo había dejado inquieto y frustrado.

-Conseguí soportarlo porque había "gente" más inquieta y perturbada que yo- Dijo Alexy calmado ya, alzando las cejas al unísono.

Armin deseaba darse una bofetada mental, no pensó ni en un segundo en Sucrette. Con la tan paranoica que siempre es, el principio de su noviazgo era un claro ejemplo. Seguramente se estaría haciendo una saga completa, más larga que One Piece, respecto a su accidente.

Tenía que avisarle, seguramente ella no podría dormir si no le avisaba que estaba estable.

Pero cuando quiso estirar el brazo para agarrar su celular, una punzada lo frenó. Se aguanto el grito de dolor, solo gimió, pero ya era tarde. Alexy lo miraba con una mirada sonriente.

-Tranquilízate novio preocupado, mientras tú te insultabas mentalmente, me asegure de avisarle a Su que te encontras bien, será mejor que descanses. Creo que soportar la caída, el viaje al hospital y mis momentos de crisis te dejo por el piso.

Armin solo pudo atinar a sonreír mientras Morfeo lo dominaba.

Al abrir los ojos una sensación de dolor le sobrevino, pudo discernir la figura de Alex vistiéndose.

-Al fin te despertaste- Atino a decir Alex mientras iba a la cocina.

Luego apareció con una bandeja con un desayuno totalmente llamativo.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Armin mientras dolorosamente se incorporaba a estar sentado en la cama.

-Mamá te hizo el desayuno, cuando termines de comer, tienes que tomar el calmante

-Me caeré de las escaleras mas seguido, este desayuno tiene buena pinta.

-Eso no lo decías anoche, te retorcías dormido lamentándote no poder cazar a Bulbasaur- Dijo Alex con una sonrisa picara despidiéndose de su gemelo.

* * *

 ***Según leí en wikipedia en FNAF desde las 12 Am a 6Am la duración de es ocho minutos, treinta seis segundos.**

 **Tenia planeado publicarlo todo junto pero es muy largo, por lo que decidí partirlo a la mitad. Es mi primer fic de mi amado gamer, no se si le pegue, pero bueh.**

 **Me gustaria saber sus opiniones.**

 **Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí** **les traigo la segunda parte, la cual la hice con mucha amor para pa'todos y todas.**

 **Amour Sucre no me pertenece, solo utilizo su canon para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritora.**

 **Disfrútenla.**

 **Aclaro, lo que es letra tipo** _jjjjjhhjhghgkk **son flashback.**_

* * *

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación reverendamente solo. No odiaba la soledad, de hecho, al tener que esconderse en lugares sumamente recónditos, sus compañías eran la PSP y la soledad. Pero su consola ahora mismo estaría totalmente destrozada en una bolsa de consorcio. Debía encontrar una forma de matar el tiempo sin morir en el intento, por lo menos hasta que Alex volviera.

Pensó un poco, parecería extraño, pero Armin si pensaba, en juegos y estrategias de combate tal vez, pero cosas serias muy de vez en cuando, técnicamente cuando se cortaba el wifi.

Pero ¿Qué hacia además de jugar? Si iba a comer jugaba, en el Sweet Amoris jugaba, si dormía soñaba que estaba adentro de su juego favorito, a los Mini Espías 3. Pero últimamente estaba leyendo esos libros que le presto Nath. Aunque seguro estarían en alguna parte de la habitación perdidos, mejor seria que no se manchasen, el delegado se enfadaría.

¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Nada, era un Friki totalmente empedernido con dos costilla rotas. Todavía le costaba creer que Su estuviera con un viciado de los videojuegos.

Pero al acordarse, cuando estaba con ella, no jugaba, solamente hablaba con ella y disfrutaba los bonitos momentos juntos.

Era como si solo importara ella y la consola no tuviera relevancia

El rostro de Armin se podía ver por un momento como sereno, pero pasado dos segundos, se volvió una mueca de asombro.

Alex se retorcería de risa si se enteraba de esta clase de pensamiento que tenía él.

Un sentimiento nostálgico le invadió, ayer no la vio en todo el día a Su, deseaba tanto ver…

-Armin- Sintió golpecitos en la puerta de la mano con una voz femenina conocida.

-¿Su?- Pregunto confundido.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Armin solo pudo decir un "si" mecánico mientras trataba de comprender que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Estaba seguro que vería a Alex, su hermano era bueno imitando voces femeninas.

Pero se retracto al ver que evidentemente era su novia la que estaba en la puerta.

-No se como puedes dormir en este chiquero, pero me siento tranquila al ver que no estás tan grave como supuse.

-¿No hubo clases?- Pregunto aludido, Sucrette no era esa clase de chicas que faltaban al instituto porque si.

-Me suspendieron.

-…- No sabía que era lo más impactante, la suspensión o la tranquilidad con que la dijo

-No me mires así, tampoco mate a alguien.

-Entonces.

-Hice lo que cualquier ser humano en mi lugar haría. Le di una paliza a Amber

-¿Que?- Ahora si no pudo evitar gritar y no le importo que su grito fuera tan agudo como para romper un vidrio.

-Es una larga historia.

 _Todo comenzó porque Armin no fue a la clase de Doña Delanay, al pasar las horas no apareció y seguía totalmente ilocalizable._

 _"Tranquila, seguramente esta jugando en algún lugar, no vio la hora y cuando se fijo le dio pereza volver" se repetía Sucrette para no caer en la paranoia._

 _Pero cuando el Sr. Boris y el Sr. Farrés avisaron a Alex, no sin este antes haber buscando a Armin por todos los lugares posibles junto a ella, que su hermano se había caído de las escaleras y estaba en el hospital._

 _No era cierto, debía ser mentira, una broma pesada porque… oh vamos, es Armin de quien se referían. Seguro saldría de su escondite riéndose y les diría que todo fue una broma, ella se reiría, y Alex seguro le daría una patada y ella lo castigaría a su novio por haber…_

 _El rostro de la joven comenzó a sentirse mojado y se percato que gimoteaba a la vez. Debía ser fuerte, tenía que calmarse. Pero sus pensamientos jugaron una mala pasada. La imagen de Armin cayéndo de las escaleras paso frente a ella y sus vanos esfuerzos de mantener la cordura se fueron al averno junto con su equilibrio, cayéndose al piso_

 _Alexy que estaba al lado de ella, se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga, se arrodillo para estar a su altura._

 _-Tranquila no te montes una película. Ese es duro de matar. Perdió solo una vida, todavía le quedan dos- Susurro Alexy mientras la abrazaba a ella._

 _Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Sucrette logro calmarse._

 _-Te aconsejo que te laves la cara. No es que estés fea, pero no es muy agradable ver un rostro tan bonito como el tuyo totalmente pegajoso y lleno de mocos- Dijo Alex sonriendo._

 _-Vete al averno Alex- Dijo ella también sonriendo._

 _El agua fría dio, de una manera extraña, una sensación es de calma._

 _Cuando estaba saliendo del baño escucho voces hablando, y como toda cotilla, automáticamente paro la oreja._

 _-Que estupido ese Friki- Dijo Amber con tono burlón._

 _-¿Hablas de Armin?- Pregunto Charlotte._

 _-¿Y quién es estúpido y friki a la vez?_

 _-Tienes toda la razón Amber- Dijo Li._

 _-Se cayo de las escaleras, y estoy 100% segura que estaba jugando esos videojuegos ridículos, un inmaduro total._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto Charlotte un tanto sorprendida._

 _\- Nath encontró su aparato que siempre lleva, tirado en el pasillo hecho mil pedazos. Fue lo más apropiado que se cayera, solo es un antisocial y enfermo por los videojuegos. No es feo, pero parece un ermitaño escondiéndose en cada rincón del instituto. Si no vuelve al instituto por una temporada es mejor, es solo una escoria._

 _-Exacto, una escoria- Dijo Li._

 _-Vive encerrado en esos videojuegos en lugar de tener una vida. Me da algo de lastima. Seguro que es virgen todavía, es mas, probablemente a la única que ha besado a sido a su almohada- No pudo seguir burlándose porque un empujo la hizo retroceder._

 _-Eres una perra, la única escoria para la sociedad eres tú- Dijo Sucrette totalmente enfandada._

 _-¿Quien te crees que eres? Li Charlotte agarrénla- Dijo Amber mientras levanto la mano para pegarle a Su._

 _Su piso a Li, la cual se inclino por el dolor, recibiendo el cachetazo de Amber. En ese mismo instante, Charlotte le fue dado un codazo en el abdomen de parte de la castaña, esta última aprovecho para librarse del agarre._

 _-Ahora si estas muerta- Dijo Su mientras se abalanzaba sobre Amber._

 _Sucrette se encontraba encima de Amber propinándole cachetazos, esta última le tiraba de los pelos castaños en un intento de defenderse. Pero cuando Amber arranco más pelo de la cuenta, Su le dio un rasguño en la cara cerca del ojo._

 _-Estúpida, yo te matare primero- Dijo la rubia estando ahora encima de la causante del rasguño ahorcándola._

 _Aunque en ese instante Amber tenia ventaja sobre Su, no tardo mucho en cambiar los roles, ya que, Su le rasguño en el pecho descubierto por el escote._

 _Amber instintivamente se cubrió el pecho rasguñado, la castaña aprovecho la ventaja y casi le dio un puñetazo si Castiel, Lysandro y Nathaniel no llegaban para separarlas._

 _Nathaniel agarraba a su hermana y no lograba comprender la situación que contemplo, Amber y Su nunca se llevaron bien, pero jamás se imagino que llegaría hasta este extremo la relación de odio._

 _-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto totalmente alterado._

 _-Es todo culpa de esa loca, se me abalanzo como una fiera. Li y Charlotte intentaron defenderme pero salieron heridas, esta demente- Dijo a¿Amber temblando._

 _En el lado contrario, estaba Lysandro y Castiel agarrando a Su cada uno de un brazo hasta que la chica sin poder pronunciar palabras, rompió a llorar. El victoriano procedió a abrazarla_

-¿Cómo que Lysandro te abrazo?- dijo Armin interrumpiendo a su novia.

-Solo fue un abrazo, estaba llorando desconsoladamente y él no pudo actuar indiferente.

-Para mi que aprovecho la situación y te quiso tirar los galgos.

-Esos calmantes que tomas te están dañando las facultades para razonar.

\- No estoy alucinando, es la pura verdad. Te acuerdas cuando buscamos información respecto a Vera. Se puso súper celoso y casi me liquida con la mirada.

\- Y la paranoica soy yo, por cierto, es Debrah querido.

-Los nombres no tienen relevancia, lo importante es que captaste el punto.

-¿Me dejas continuar?

-No se enoje jefa.

-La directora nos suspendió a las dos. A mi por empezar y Amber por responderme. Por dos semanas no pisare la escuela.

\- O sea que podrás venirme a visitarme más seguido

-Siendo más precisa tú vendrás a mi casa.

-No comprendo.

-Te haré un trailer casero respecto a lo que se viene. No me quedo más remedio que decirles acerca de nuestra relación a mis padres. Sino, no me iban a creer respecto a la paliza que le di a Amber.

-Me imagino que a mis suegritos no les gusto.

-Nunca vas a mostrarte alterado ¿Verdad?

-No vale la pena llorar sobre juego reiniciado.

-Ya me di cuenta, pero es parte de tu encanto.

\- Que linda ¿Como reaccionaron?

\- Mi madre dijo "ya me estaba exasperando, te tardaste mucho en confesarlo cariño"

\- Y mí amado suegrito.

-Me hizo una larga charla respecto a no descuidar mis estudios, ya que, los novios distraen los estudios y no se que más.

-Le diste menos importancia que los créditos de las películas.

-Exactamente. Te aviso, prepara tu esmoquin, mis padres quieren conocerte formalmente.

-Lo más parecido a un traje que tengo es un cosplay de Sebastian Michaelis

-Podemos pedirle a Rosalya que lo re-diseñe. Solo tendríamos que sacarle las garras y las plumas y no quedaría tan mal.

-Esta loca, así perdería la esencia de Sebastian.

-Eres un friki empedernido.

-No me importa, pero sabes que. Otra cosa o mas bien otra persona se esta volviendo un vicio inevitable para mi. Es más adictivo que jugar . ¿Sabes quien es?

-Creo que eres el único que puede hacerme piropos haciendo referencias a videojuegos y que sean malditamente buenos.

-Si no estuviera fracturado, habría hecho más que solo hacerte piropos.

-Deja que te haga las cosas mas fáciles- Dijo ella rompiendo la barrera de espacio personal.

* * *

 **Tuvo que editar algunas partes de la pelea de Su y Amber para no hacer parecer a nuestra Mary Sue una yandere xD (Ya es mucho con Melody, Nina y Nath)**

 **Tenia miedo de hacer un fanfic con Armin, ya que, en videojuegos soy una total snoob. Pero al final las referencias y comparaciones vinieron solas.**

 **Me siento bastante satisfecha y no tenia esa sensación desde que escribí "Insistir".**

 **Cualquier recomendación, consejo, felicitación déjenmela plis. No saben como nos sentimos los escritores cuando nos escriben review.**

 **Besos.**


End file.
